What Photos Can Tell Us
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: "Why does she have to be so globbin' beautiful?" She asked herself angrily, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. The woman in question was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom. This spontaneous outing had been triggered by the finding of a photo earlier that day.


**So It's like, 11 o' clock at night, and I just wanted to write a quick drabble for bubbline 'cause stuff happened and life goes on.**

**Enjoy!**

**!**

Marcilene cursed for the umpteenth time that night. She was floating along, her bass strapped to her back, deadset on her destination.

"Why does she have to be so globbin' beautiful?" She asked herself angrily, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. The woman in question was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom. This spontaneous outing had been triggered by the finding of a photo earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Yeah, guys, I'll be right down!" Marcilene yelled at Finn and Jake. They were headed out to the Fire Kingdom, and Marcy knew she had an extra roll of aluminum foil SOMEWHERE._

_She looked around, and sighed. She had really let her house get dirty._

_She started looking through a random pile of clothes, hoping that she could find something that could help. She had just picked upa pair of her skinny jeans, when she noticed a scrap of paper fall out of it. Curious, she picked the crumpled slip up, which turned out to be a photo. _

_It was of her and her ex, none other than the monarch of the Candy Kingdom. Marcilene had one arm around her, the other holding the camera. She was smiling a genuine smile, her eyes closed, and a blush covering her pale cheeks. The princess was happily nestled against her girlfriend, right in the middle of giving her a simple kiss on the cheek._

_Marcy remembered that time. They were hanging out the day of the concert, the same concert that she gave Bonnibel that special shirt. The two were in Bonni's room, waiting for the sun to set so that they could leave, when Marcy produced her old camera. It had been a gift from Simon._

_We were so happy back then, Marcy thought wistfully. _

_"YO MARCY! What's taking so long?" Finn called, poking his head up from the ladder_

_"Nothing! I have some foil in the kitchen! Haha..." Marcilene responded, quickly shoving the photo into her back pocket. _

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Marcilene shivered, and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her. Underneath, she only had a tanktop. That, and her ripped skinny jeans, weren't really a good idea to wear on a cold night like this.

But she couldn't get the pink woman out of her head.

Arriving at the Candy Kingdom, Marcy immediately flew higher to avoid the banana guards. While they were pretty easy to take care of, she didn't want to prolong this reunion more than it had been.

Soon, she was at the Palace, perched on the Princess's balcony. She pulled her bass off of her back and began to strum softly

_Bonni, Would you please_

_Open up you doors,_

_I need to see you and I've come all this way,_

_And I won't ask for more._

It was always a simple song, only a few verses long, but it was enough to get the princess to open her balcony windows.

"Marcilene...What are you doing here?" Bonnibel started, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, Bonni." Marcilene stated simple, flying past her and into the room.

"Marcilene, I really don't have time for thi-"

"Why?"

Marcilene asked the question without even turning around, and her feet were now planted firmly on the ground, the red boots she usually wore covering them.

"Well, I had a really long day, and-"

"Don't play dumb, Bonni. You know what I'm talking about." The vampire had now turned to face her, her bass in one hand, the photo that she'd been obssessing over in the other.

Bubblegum sighed, then made her way to her desk, where she sat. She propped her elbows on the desk and put her face in her hands for a moment before turning back to the vampire, who had gotten closer, and was now floating cross legged a few feet away.

"I had responsibilities, Marcilene. One's that you were getting in the way of."

"That never seemes to stop you from constantly running around with Finn and Jake." Marcilene quipped bitterly, the photo in her hand crumpling as she balled her fists slightly.

"Is that what this is about? Petty jealousy? Whatever, Marcilene. Believe what you want, but responsibility demands sacrifice. Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting with the Council tomorrow, and I would appreciate it if you left, so that I could get some much needed rest."

"Whatever, princess. Goodbye." Marcilene stated coldly, angry that the conversation didn't go as planned. Although, Marcilene thought bitterly, There was no real plan for it. And with that, she flew towards the door, the photo slipping out of her hands, forgotten in her anger and hurt.

Bonnibel watched her go, and when she noticed the photo on the ground, picked it up. She smiled at the memories that came with it. She turned it over, and noticed Marcilene's messy writing on the back.

_Hey, Bonni._

_So, if you're reading this, it's our 4 year anniversary, and I've given you this, as well as the other present that I'm not gonna mention yet. Anyways, I just wanted you to always have a reminder that I love you, even when you're at your boring meetings. And I understand that those are imprtant to you, so I'm willing to maybe suffer without you for a little while so that you can get your responsibilities taken care of. _

_-Marcy_

The last few lines of the note was hard to read, due to the unshed tears in Bonnibel's eyes.

!

That day, Marcilene lay in her bed, asleep, clutching Hambo close to her chest. Her dreams were haunted by a certain Pink Pigmented Princess, and her face was screwed up in a scowl.

When Bubblegum set her eyes on the sight, her heart almost broke.

Yes, Bonnibel was in Marcilene's house, having flown in on the Morrow, and had come to make things right with the Queen.

"Marcy? Marcy, wake up." Bubblegum started, shaking the undead beauty.

"Hmm? Wha..?" The vampire in question shot up looking around, confused, until her eyes landed on Bonnibel.

"Oh. It's you. Leave, please." Marcilene said, curling under the covers with her beloved childhood friend.

"No. We're going to talk, which I assume you wanted to do last night, and I am...sorry... that I kicked you out so hastily."

Marcilene turned back over to face the princess, who had made herself comfortable on the bed, at the mention o an apology.

"Well. It WAS pretty rude.." She started.

Bubblegum laughed at the Queen's antics before pulling the photo that started it all out of her dress folds.

"When I read the back of this, I. I just. I didn't realize that you were actually willing to compromise." Bubblegum blushed and turned to lay on her back, lost in thought.

"Well, of course I was. I loved you." Marcilene mumbled, not looking at the Princess.

Bubblegum turned her head to look at her.

"Do you still love me, Marcy?" She turned back on her side to fully face the vampire.

"...I never stopped." At this point, the two ex lovers were inches apart, their limbs slightly entangled.

Bubblegum leaned orward timidly, afraid of how Marcilene would react.

Ever impatient, the vampire rushed forward and captured the plump lips of the women she loved.

The kiss was passionate, with clothing being discarded and giggles being exchanged, the two monarchs reeducated themselves with one another's bodies.

!

After...that...the two women were enjoying each other's company, entangledd in one another, and giggling about little things. Pretty soon, Marcilene started drifting off too sleep.

Bubblegum laughed quietly, and moved to grab the camera, but felt a wet sensation on her hand. Looking down, she noticed that Marcilene had started to nibble gently on her hand in her sleep. Bubblegum laughed, snapped a quick picture, and joined her love in blissful slumber.

!

**So yeah, that happened. I'm actually really tired, So i'm sorry this part isn't that long. That being said, feel free to review! **


End file.
